


Auz Looks in a Mirror and Introspects

by giantsequoia



Series: Auz Does Stuff [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Introduction, M/M, this sets up all the other stories in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia
Summary: A description of my DnD character whom I intend to put through a series of sexual, platonic, and power fantasies for my own amusement. (Originally chapter 1 of 'Auz Fucks'.)
Series: Auz Does Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Auz Looks in a Mirror and Introspects

**Author's Note:**

> Revised 20/12/2020

Auz Murzol is a level 17 half-orc barbarian. He is 28 years old, stands 6 foot 10 inches tall, and weighs about 336 pounds. His skin is a dark, cool green that warms slightly in tone on his face, chest, forearms, and inner thighs. His voice is a deep bass, the warmer tones of which most who meet him never hear.

The irises of Auz’s eyes are yellow. His head is bald, but his lower face is usually scruffy with a short, bristly black beard. He keeps his top lip shaved, primarily because of his tusks: two prominent teeth that protrude upwards from the corners of his mouth. He finds the bristling of his moustache hair against his lips and tusks irritating.

Auz has no piercings, but he does have a large, simple tattoo that covers most of his lower back. The tattoo consists of a roaring grizzly bear drawn in thin black lines.

Auz’s arms and chest are moderately hairy, with a scatter of hair across the top of his chest and a thicker trail leading down the middle of his belly to his pubes. His thighs are hairy as well, although his ass his mostly smooth.

Auz is a muscular titan of a man, with massive biceps, shoulders, pectorals, glutes, thighs, and calves. His physique is solid enough that outlines of his musculature can usually be seen pretty clearly through his clothing, when he wears any. Aside from his colossal strength, he is hearty of body and strong of will: resilient, perceptive, and intuitive, but not especially intelligent.

Although his personality is reserved and slow to trust, Auz wears his moods on his face. When he is calm, he appears alert and watchful, seemingly at ease. However, the moment he registers a threat to himself or a friend, it’s as if a switch flips in his demeanour and he radiates silent, terrifying menace. Baring his teeth and snarling with rage, his enemies see the murderous intent writ plain in his eyes as he rapidly closes the distance toward them. Auz often growls and roars during fights, partly from exertion but also intentionally to intimidate his foes.

During adventures, Auz wears minimal physical protection, as spirits of his emblematic animal (the bear) grant him a near-mystical ability to endure pain and damage to his body without losing consciousness or focus. His typical ‘combat gear’ consists of studded leather armour covering his groin, shins, and belly. His upper chest is bare, though usually crossed by one or two leather straps of his shoulder harness. The harness holds in place a studded leather pauldron edged in bear fur on his left shoulder, and sometimes (if he remembers to put it on) a less elaborate studded leather pauldron for his right shoulder. Auz is left-handed, so swings his weapon from that side, which is why he favours the pauldron for his advancing shoulder

Auz has some armour for his arms and thighs that he hardly ever wears, because he finds it restrictive and uncomfortable. He often goes barefoot in areas with a temperate climate, but in harsher conditions will don sturdy leather boots lined with bear fur, or possibly hardy travel sandals if the climate is tolerable but the terrain is not. He has a pair of leather gloves that he keeps in his backpack for when he needs them, but most often wears nothing on his hands but simple cloth wraps to help grip his weapon.

As for the weapon, Auz has accrued several over the course of his adventures. His favourite is a massive magical falchion capable of chopping humanoids in half with one swing, which he calls _Blood Funnel_ because its magic can heal his allies when he lands critical hits with it. He also has a huge stone maul that can explode with thunder, shatter fortifications, and summon fiery spirits to harass his foes. Less often, he wields a warhammer in one hand and a scimitar in the other, or a pair of claw-like handheld weapons that let him rake and tear.

Auz’s demeanour is unfriendly and guarded when meeting new people. He remains taciturn with people he gets to know, softening only a little. Close friends take a long time to earn Auz’s full trust, but the few who have done so are rewarded with fierce, protective love (of the platonic sort; Auz is aromantic) and a stubborn loyalty unto death. He is still often silent with his close friends, but the silence is one of attentive respect rather than wary disinterest.

His sense of humour is rather dry, but sometimes spontaneously inspires him to commit elaborate jokes to speech. Speaking is not Auz’s strongest skill, so these are usually somewhat funny, but tend to require more setup and explanation than is conducive to good humour. As a result Auz’s jokes (when he attempts them) often ramble on and fall flat. But now and then he discovers a zinger in his word salad, something that makes his party and sometimes random passers-by burst out laughing. The feeling of having amused people so much is a warm one Auz cherishes, and which motivates him to keep trying.

Auz’s homeworld is one of sophisticated magic, but lacks advanced technology. The industry there has only reached as far as steam power. However, adventures brought Auz to other worlds and even other planes of existence, including adjacent Material Planes. Some of these worlds were very different from his own, including several with highly advanced technology and many with much less magic than his own, or no magic at all.

Having undertaken these adventures, Auz is aware of technology and familiar with many advanced forms of it not found anywhere in his home Material Plane. After one of his adventures, he gained permanent access to a fortified bunker-demiplane called the Refuge which has access to an Internet-like network. This network, called the Digital Ocean, connects multiple inhabited worlds across a single Material Plane where technology is highly advanced: far more so than in Auz’s world and more even than on our world, the planet Earth.

There are many benefits to having access to this demiplane aside from its connection to the Digital Ocean. Auz has grown accustomed to the place being part of his life, sometimes even living in the Refuge for a few days at a time while travelling between planes.

The method of interplanar travel to which Auz has access consists of a complex web of pseudo-physical pathways, a sort of interdimensional hub called the Crossroads Plane that connects multiple planes and planets. Travelling these pathways is dangerous, but survivable for an adventurer like Auz and many orders of magnitude faster than making equivalent journeys through physical space.

Now, details that will be more pertinent to the tales ahead. Auz is gay, sexually interested in adult men of all humanoid races he’s yet encountered. Cismen, transmen, nonbinary men – anyone with even a hint of masculinity might appeal to Auz, although by no means does every man do so. He is fairly sexually experienced, having had sex with hundreds of men of a wide range of body types over the ten years or so he has been sexually active.

His preferences for sexual positions tend toward receptive. Auz very much enjoys orally pleasuring his partners, and being penetrated by them. However, he also has a really big, thick, uncircumcised dick, and he can ejaculate remarkable volumes of semen many times in one night. Since he’s learned that this is a highly attractive feature to many of his partners, he’s grown to very much enjoy being the ‘top’ or the one who penetrates when his partners are receptive and desire it of him.

Magical contraception and protection from disease are commonplace and easily accessible in Auz’s home locale, so a regular visit with his friendly cleric protects him from sexually transmitted diseases and causing unwanted pregnancies. He picks up some bruises and bite marks from rough sex encounters now and then, but he typically dresses these injuries himself and lets them heal naturally, rather than seeking magical healing.

Auz does not drink anything with alcohol in it, but now and then he enjoys a pipe of soothing weed. His appetites for food are both indifferent and indiscriminate; he’ll eat whatever is in front of him regardless of the taste, and while he’s been known to willingly eat things that his party members have rejected due to questionable edibility, he never seems to get sick.

Lacking the impulse, Auz has never entered into a romantic relationship with anyone, but he’s had several friendships and fuck buddies over the years, some of which overlapped. His closest bonds are with his adventuring party and his parents, a pair of hunters: an orc man named Hovar and an elf woman named Selidor.

His favourite fuckbuddies at present include: Lucus, a trans bisexual goliath man as big and muscular as Auz himself, who is also one of his closest friends and a member of his adventuring party; Gurn, a wiry gay orc man and a hunter from Auz’s home village; and Devin, a brown-skinned cis human man and pansexual bard who assisted Auz’s party in an adjacent Material Plane.

Can you picture Auz in your mind? Do you want more detail? Ask.

Now the premise of what’s to come. One of the benefits of using the Crossroads Plane to travel is that Auz can reach the Refuge from any point along its paths. Thus, on long trips that require a few days of running through the Crossroads but carry him from world to world, Auz rests along the way in the Refuge.

It was during one of these rests that he discovered the Refuge’s computer room and its connection to the Digital Ocean. Once he began to explore it, Auz was fascinated by the vast repository of culture and information available to him. Despite this, he was in the Refuge relatively infrequently, and was often too busy with adventures to spend much time there. Several years passed between Auz first accessing to the Digital Ocean and the occasion on which he first came across the Sigh.

The Sigh is a massive network of virtual reality and sensory simulation software. Its primary function is to facilitate sexual encounters between users in a virtual environment. Users can customize their avatars, making them resemble their physical bodies (accurately or with modifications), or design new ones in a ‘character creator’-type interface. Avatars can be stored in a library, so the user can virtually inhabit whatever body they wish for the encounter they seek.

The Sigh connects directly (by means of magic-assisted technology) to its users’ nervous systems, allowing a full sensory immersion into the virtual environment. The Sigh’s ability to safely stimulate the brainwaves and neural patterns of its users allows them to carry out virtually any scenario they can imagine and devise. During the scenario, users experience appropriately realistic bodily sensations. Meanwhile no actual physical contact is made, as each user is isolated in their Sigh-immersion setup. Thus, scenarios that would be impossible or even harmful to carry out in physical space can be explored to the limits of users’ creativity.

Underscoring this flexibility are the Sigh’s built-in safety features. For instance, if ever a scenario verges over a user’s boundaries (or if they otherwise revoke their consent), the scenario immediately ends. Consent is one of the Sigh’s founding ideals, a near-sacrosanct commitment to never allow harm to come to its users due to unwanted communication or contact.

This law is enforced by the Sigh’s Curator, a synthetic demi-divine intelligence that is part system administrator/Jupiter-brain AI and part god of respecting-bodily-autonomy. In addition to this function, the Curator serves as the Sigh’s primary interface: they design and implement user avatars, govern and moderate the instant-messaging and forum subsystems, and set up scenarios as requested. Privacy is another of the Sigh’s sacrosanct commitments, as several entire sapient subroutines of the Curator are devoted to users’ personal information security.

When Auz discovered the Sigh, he was immediately interested, but didn’t have time to do much more than play with the interface and figure out how it worked. During quiet moments of his next adventure, he delighted himself by imagining all the sexual possibilities that would be at his disposal, sharing his ideas with Lucus. When he next found himself facing a chunk of downtime, Auz returned to Refuge to try out the Sigh more extensively.

This is the premise of my story: Auz, using the Sigh, fucks guys from across the multiverse. Sometimes he might just cuddle with them, or do other non-sexual stuff, but mostly he uses the Sigh to fuck. Customizable, interconnected, sexually explicit fun – what kind of shenanigans might he get up to?

We’ll see. I have plans, but I’m also open to suggestions. Some days Auz might just want to fuck one of regular buddies in physical space, or even fuck one of them over the Sigh – or go cruising in one of the cities of his homeworld. Regardless of whether it’s physical or virtual, he’s a hunk, he’s hung, and he loves to fuck. I plan to wax on at length about it, so if you’re interested, come along.


End file.
